


Big Sister

by naasad



Series: Baby Dami [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Damian, Fluff, Gen, Tiny Murder Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Cass has never held ababybefore.





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I might as well make this a series at this point.

Alfred puttered about the kitchen, Damian perched on his hip with his fingers in his mouth.

Cass watched solemnly from the doorway, fascinated by this tiny human, so full of - of wonder and of love.

"Would you like to hold him?" Alfred asked the room. "Unfortunately, washing dishes is a two-handed job or I would never put the little fellow down, if I had the choice."

Cass took a step into the kitchen, carefully considering. "Don't know how," she finally admitted.

"Ah," Alfred said, walking closer to her. "I will show you. Simply wrap his legs around your hip, put one hand on the back of his neck to support his head, and the other beneath his rear."

Cass carefully followed his directions, mimicking his body until he set the child in her arms. She smiled softly. "Hello, baby."

Damian looked up at her in awe before resting his head on her collar bone and babbling around his fingers.

Cass blinked as she watched, taking in all the subtleties. "He wants to go back outside," she said. "He likes the sun."

Alfred smiled. "Unfortunately, the sun has gone to bed, Master Damian. Perhaps tomorrow."

Cass walked over to the window and carefully drew back the curtain to show him.

Damian blinked in shock then wailed, giving great, hiccuping sobs.

"It's okay," Cass murmured, rubbing her fingertips in circles on his shoulder. "It will come back."

When he refused to calm, she looked to Alfred with no small amount of panic.

The old butler smiled. "Let him cry. It's nothing you did wrong."

Cass sighed and sat down, then maneuvered the baby to what looked like a more comfortable position, careful to keep supporting his neck.

With his head over her heart, his cries tapered off until he was making small happy noises and grabby hands at the toys left out.

Eventually, Alfred finished his chores and took Damian to put him to bed. He smiled encouragingly at Cassandra. "Say goodnight, sister."

Over his shoulder, Damian quickly opened and closed his tiny fist. "Ba-ba, si-sa."


End file.
